Ember's Monologue
by Katie Mae
Summary: OneShot Ember's thoughts after being defeated by Danny Phantom reveal some surprising facts about herself and her powers. Takes place after Fanning the Flames, obviously.


Author's Note: I got this idea after watching "Fanning the Flames" for the tenth time. I thought it would make a cute little one-shot, and reveal some truths about Danny and Sam's relationship. I hope you enjoy. Please R/R if you like it, and you can also check out my Danny Phantom songfic, "Holding Out for a Hero".

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Danny Phantom or any affiliated characters, locations, or gadgets.

**Ember's Monologue**

I guess I should start out by saying one thing: I'm not as bad as I seem. My real name is Amber McClain. I was an up-and-coming rock star in the 1980s, and even though I only had one permanent gig at a tavern in New York City, I knew music was my destiny. However, tragedy struck hard: the tavern burnt down, and I went along with it. When they found my body, my hair (which was by far the most beautiful part of me) had been completely burned off. Haven't you ever wondered why my name is Ember now, or why my hair flickers like fire?

Anyway, enough about that. That's a little too painful right now, especially after that humiliating defeat. As for how I got into the rock n' roll scene, well, let's just say that after I heard "The King," Elvis Presley, I was hooked. His music inspired me to get into the music business. I taught myself how to play guitar when I was fifteen. After my death, I talked to ghosts of more modern teenagers to get a sense of how rock was changing over the years. They told me that punk, alternative rock was in, and once I had my special guitar, I was set to rock the world.

At first, all I really wanted to do was perform; however, it's kind of hard to do that when you're trapped between the human world and the afterlife. Then, I discovered this thing that everyone was calling a "ghost portal." I decided to try it. Lo and behold, when I went through it, I met this guy named Vlad Masters. He told me he was half-ghost and half-human. I didn't believe him at first, until he showed me his powers. The guy almost destroyed my guitar. After that, I decided that it would be in my best interests to believe everything he said.

Unfortunately, that's what got me in trouble. He told me he thought I could do so much more than just perform; he said that with a few adjustments, he could make it so that I could control the world with my guitar. Now, I've always been a bit controlling, even when I was alive, so this appealed to me immensely. I immediately agreed. He told me to go back into the Ghost Zone and he would get me when my guitar was finished.

Three days later, I held a beautiful and terrible weapon in my hands. Not only did it have mind control powers, but it could also send powerful shock waves of sound, and it could even make people fall in love. Vlad explained that there was only one catch to the love thing: the person will only respond if they already have feelings for someone. Also, if they like more than one person, then whoever is closer to them (meaning whoever is physically closer to them, not emotionally or anything) is the person they'll go ga-ga over. Now, having experienced a few heartbreaks myself, I thought it was stupid. This was the kind of thing that would just set one up for a great big fall. Of course, it ended up coming in handy when I fought Danny Phantom, but that's a moot point. You all know what happened. Though I have to say, I was kind of surprised that he actually did like her. I thought he'd liked the popular girl, with the long, black hair, not the Queen of the Goths.

At any rate, I'd only said the stuff about hormones to throw them off, make them think that I could make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Apparently, it had worked. The bad thing about the ordeal was the fact that I found out firsthand what broke the spell: a big shock or surprise. It was pretty disgusting, seeing Goth girl kiss Flash, or whatever his name was. After that, the night got steadily worse; after the spell was broken, he could think clearly enough to discover how to get my fans to stop saying my name, making me lose my power. Of course, he had to use his best friend to butcher my song, which is what makes me the maddest. After that event, I'm sure my musical career is even deader than I am.

But, I digress. While this little monologue has helped me get a few things off my chest, I'm still very upset and angry. The first chance I have to get out of here, Danny Phantom's going to pay.

And I know exactly who will help me...

_**FIN**_

A/N: I don't plan to write a sequal to this. But if this one-shot is successful, I may comsider it. Let me know by review if I should write a sequal or not.


End file.
